Leggy Blondes Are Best
by ConstantComment
Summary: Harry discovers something intriguing about his boyfriend on holiday in Cannes. WARNINGS: Contains shaving legs , schmoop, no plot, and m/m sex. Also, they don't do much magic, but they use potions.


**Title:** Leggy Blondes Are Best

**Prompt:** #59 at serpentinelion kinkfest on LJ

**Rating:** NC-17 (X)

**Word Count:**

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Summary:** Harry discovers something intriguing about his boyfriend on holiday in Cannes.

**Warnings:** Shaving [one's legs]. A bit of schmoop. Complete PWP.

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** The fabulous **cecilegrey** asked for "silky smooth, glistening-wet boy legs... leading up to a good hard fuck" and, hopefully, I wrote what she wanted. *crosses fingers* Enjoy, Cecile! (Beta credit goes to **treacle_tartlet**, who is a doll because she betas even when she's got the sniffles.

x

"Draco, you lazy sod, where are you?" No response. Harry pushed the old door shut with his heel, balancing a crate of fresh fruit and bread in his arms. He set the crate down on the table by the door, checking the mirror before grabbing the baguette and starting up the winding staircase. He checked his watch. "One in the afternoon, Draco?" he muttered. "Really?"

The door to their bedroom swung open with a quiet creak, and Harry repositioned the baguette to hover around the zip of his trousers, strutting ridiculously into the room. Draco would roll his eyes, sure, but inwardly he was as juvenile as Harry was at times. What better a wake-up call than phallic imagery? Unfortunately, Draco wasn't in their bed, which made Harry feel a little silly having just pranced into the room waggling a baguette between his legs. It was then that he heard the shower.

Rolling his eyes, Harry walked across the room and knocked on the door. The door opened a crack, revealing a perfect view of Draco standing under the spray of the shower, one leg lifted to rest on a tiled seat, covered in white foam. Harry frowned, clearing his voice before calling out, "Finally getting ready to face the day?" It was then that Harry noticed the Muggle razor resting in Draco's hand and the steady glide as it slid up his shin. "Draco?"

Draco jumped, nicking his skin with the razor as he lost his balance for a moment.

"Fuck," he hissed quietly, never looking up as he ran one finger over the small cut. "Don't come in!" he yelled, apparently unaware that Harry could clearly see him through the crack in the doorway.

"I—I won't," Harry said, watching Draco mutter a quiet healing spell before picking up where he'd left off, razor clearing a smooth, silky path in the white foam as he continued shaving. _Shaving_. His legs. Harry gulped again. "S'not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Just—don't come in!" Draco bit his lip. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Take your time," Harry said, his eyes glued to Draco's smooth, shapely leg. His lover slid the razor up the underside of his leg turned around into the spray, washing off the razor and placing it next to the soap. It was then that Harry realized he was practically choking the baguette in his hands, crumbs falling to the floor in front of the bathroom door. Never mind the bulge pressing against the fly in his trousers. "Uhm. I'll just get dressed for the beach," he called through the crack.

"Okay, love," Draco's voice echoed in the small bathroom.

Harry turned around, face heated and heart beating out of his chest. He rushed to the dresser where just yesterday they had unpacked their clothes for the week and fished out his swimming trunks, dropping the baguette over one of Draco's magazines before slipping out of his polo and denims. He toed off his trainers as the shower shut off in the next room and peeled off his socks as Draco shuffled into the bedroom with a fluffy white towel slung around his waist.

"Morning!" Draco sighed before rushing to the bed where he'd laid out his clothes for the beach.

"It's one o'clock, Draco."

"Fine," Draco laughed quietly. "Afternoon, then."

"Why couldn't I come into the bathroom?" Harry asked, slipping into his trunks finally and turning around. He hoped that his cheeks were no longer red. It was Draco's turn to blush, apparently, because he ducked his head and picked up a striped sweater. The soft cloth slid over his slim form and rested loosely about his shoulders. He looked like a stereotypical French sweetheart with the navy blue, horizontal stripes and the boat neck.

"Nothing," he said. "Just having a moment to myself," he finished lamely.

Harry snorted. "Of course."

"Get a shirt on and we'll head to the beach." Draco opened the closet and pulled out their bag before joining Harry at the dresser.

"Are you excited?" he asked, bumping Harry with his hip.

"More excited that I'm with you. First time out of the country, first time to the beach, first time…"

"Travelling with your boyfriend?"

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "It's amazing how we've managed not to kill one another yet."

Draco snickered. "We've still got a _couple_ of days in Cannes."

"True. There is still time." Harry pressed a quick kiss to Draco's cheek before taking the bag from his hands. Draco reached for the magazine on the dresser when he noticed the bread.

"What's a baguette doing on my Wizard's World magazine, hmm?" Draco muttered. Harry blushed again, glancing down at Draco's long, bare legs.

"Don't worry about it."

Harry loved many things, but seeing Draco Malfoy in sunglasses lounging in a wicker beach chair was looking like one of his top five. Harry smiled and took off his own sunglasses before squeezing a dollop of sun potion into his hand.

"Harry could you get my back?" Draco stood and shed his pretty sailor boy sweater, baring his pale back to the sun _and_ to Harry's avid gaze. Harry resisted another glance at Draco's legs before rubbing the potion between his palms and spreading it across Draco's shoulders, moving down his back, over his shoulder blades and across his lower back. He allowed himself to drag his lotioned hands around Draco's front to rest and rub into his hipbones, but Draco slapped his hands away if he lingered too long. He wasn't one for public displays. Harry wiped the excess potion on the back of Draco's neck and arms before rubbing that in as well, suitably chastened. Although he heard a smile in Draco's voice when he asked if it looked even.

Harry stepped back to take a look, and Draco struck a dramatic pose, giving Harry a flirty look over his shoulder as one slim leg bent at the knee.

"You… you want me to do your legs, too?" Harry asked.

"Let me get your back, first, hmm?" Harry turned, taking a deep breath so he wouldn't get hard thinking about those smooth legs wrapped around his hips, or against his own, or against his lips as he rammed into him again and again.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked him, propping his chin on Harry's shoulder from behind.

_Shit._

"Not that young thing over there, surely?" Draco said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Harry looked over at the young, bronzed Frenchman stretching several metres away.

"Not my type," Harry said. Draco smirked and began rubbing the potion into Harry's sun-warmed muscles, making sure to get a little way under his waistband.

"Good," Draco murmured. Harry turned in his arms and cupped Draco's face in his hands, pressing a kiss to both cheeks before finally capturing his lips.

"I like them much more... pointy and snobbish," Harry joked. Draco smacked him on the arse and turned to sit back in the shade of his wicker chair, extending his legs and wiggling his toes.

"Legs, now?"

Harry knelt in the sand, squirting another splash of potion into his hands and working it into Draco's smooth—so fucking smooth—skin from the tops of his feet all the way to his knees. All the while, Draco was grinning slyly from under the shade of the beach chair, sunglasses hiding his eyes but never hiding that small smirk. Harry paused at his knees.

"So," he began shakily, "what made you decide to shave your legs?"

Draco took off his shades and began to clean them with his sweater, avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing, really. I'm just self-conscious about my legs... I'm constantly worrying about… about what other people think when they see me."

"Why? You have the most gorgeous fucking legs I've ever seen."

Draco smiled, leaning over and kissing Harry's forehead. "Thank you, Harry."

"Don't _thank_ me. I'm just telling the truth!" Harry poured a bit too much potion into his hands and began rubbing it into the skin just above Draco's knees. Draco's lips parted along with his legs. Harry peered around to see if anyone was watching before slowly making his way up and up, kneading Draco's thighs and probably looking like a right prat with his determined expression.

"Harry," Draco whispered.

"You are so gorgeous, Draco. And these legs. Merlin, I've been thinking about them all day—wrapped around me."

Draco huffed a nervous breath into the space between them as Harry slipped his hands upwards grazing his fingers against the edge of Draco's swimming briefs. "Stop it," he hissed.

Harry grinned, unashamed, and leaned into the shade. "Draco. You have nothing to be worried about."

They kissed, lips nipping and pressing and pulling, before Draco brought a hand up to comb through Harry's windblown hair. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Harry leaned in for another kiss. "When we get back to the house, I'm going to touch every inch of your beautiful body."

"Mmm," Draco murmured. "Stop or I won't even be able to stand."

Harry stole another lingering kiss and withdrew, flopping back onto the beach towel to wait (impatiently) for Draco to get his fill of the beach.

"Get upstairs."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at Harry as he dropped the beach bag by the hall closet.

"Seriously, Draco, I will fuck you right here with the door open for everyone to see if you don't go to our bedroom and strip. Now."

"Such a bully," Draco muttered, moseying on over to the foot of the stairs, but when Harry slapped his arse on the way up, he shot up the steps like a bolt of lightning.

They fell onto the bed, limbs tangled and tongues dancing. Draco shimmied out of his linen trousers and swimming briefs quickly, but not quickly enough, for Harry had seized Draco's leaking cock and slipped it into his mouth before his clothes were around his ankles. "Oh, Merlin, _Harry_..."

Harry flicked at the sensitive head several times until Draco was writhing against him, pleading for him to stop or he would explode. "Love you," Harry mumbled, kissing his way up Draco's flat stomach to meet a pert pink nipple. He pulled the little bud between his lips and laved it with his tongue before moving on to the other one, stroking Draco's quivering thighs with one broad hand.

"Love you," Draco sighed in response. Draco pushed Harry's trunks over his arse and raked his blunt nails across the smooth surface, eliciting a groan and another traveling, seeking hand. Harry tugged several more times at Draco's cock before grabbing his thighs and pushing them toward his chest, bending Draco in half to reveal his pink hole. He stroked up and down Draco's smooth, lotioned legs, dragging his fingertips around the globes of his arse before sliding his hands back up until they wrapped neatly around Draco's slim ankles. He leaned down and pressed a mouthy kiss to the back of each knee, knowing how sensitive Draco was, and was very pleased when Draco let out a long, whimpering moan.

"Fuck me, Harry!" Draco whined.

And Harry did.

Spitting in his hand, he slicked his cock and pushed past the rings of tight muscle until his bollocks rested snugly against Draco's arse. Thrusting deeply, Harry slowly fucked him, hands traveling up and down Draco's silky smooth legs all the while. Draco was keening, moaning out on every single push, hands fisted in the duvet as if he felt he'd fall off the Earth otherwise. On every pull, Draco squeezed Harry's cock wantonly as though he wished Harry could stay right where he was forever.

"Ngh!" Harry groaned, hands falling to prop him up on either side of Draco's neck, plunging in again and again.

"Harry! Sweet—oh, _fuck!_"

Smiling, Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's knee. His lips seemed to cling to the smooth flesh. He brought his hand down to wrap around Draco's cock and pulled in rhythm with his strokes. He wanted him to come. He wanted him to come with his silky legs wrapped around his shoulders and Harry's cock deep inside him. Imagining it nearly had Harry in pieces.

"I'm going to... Oh, Harry!"

"Come for me," Harry growled.

And Draco did, strings of pearly white streaking across his and Harry's chests. His hole seized up as he arched, hips jerking erratically, and Harry was gone. He came with a final push, deep inside Draco, and felt the warmth of his release surround him.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap, hazily trying to get untangled while staying close and warm. It amused Harry to no end that Draco was a huge post-coital cuddler.

"Ahhh," Draco sighed, after a while.

"Clean up?"

"Yes, please."

Harry whispered a spell as he swept a hand over Draco's body, successfully ridding him of the results of their coupling. He did the same for himself before moving in close and pulling one of Draco's legs over his hip. They rested, eyes closed and hands roaming, for a long time.

"I suppose I should shave more often," muttered Draco.

Harry nuzzled Draco's neck. "Maybe you can shave me the next time I bottom, yeah?"

Draco laughed contentedly. "Don't give me ideas!"

x

**A/N Part Two:** Reviews are appreciated as long as you have nice or CONSTRUCTIVE things to say.


End file.
